Just married
by GoldfishSoup
Summary: It is Newt and Tina's wedding day after a six year long engagement. Queenie is pregnant. Albus Dumbledore makes a cameo. Fluff & mature content from chapter 2 onwards.
1. Chapter 1

_"I now pronounce you bonded for life."_

The crowd clapped and cheered with delight as Mr and Mrs Scamander kissed under a shower of stars. Dazed, the two smiled at each other as they broke apart, eyes sparkling with joy in the dusk light. They held hands tightly as they dashed beneath the arms of their guests, who had gathered to make an arch for the newlyweds. Many yells of 'Congratulations!' rang through their ears as they passed.

"Oh, you two! Newton, I'm so _proud_ of you." A witch in emerald green robes pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek with her eyes swimming with tears. Her face was thin with high cheekbones, framed beautifully by waves of chestnut glossy curls. Even in her age , she looked youthful, though her eyes were heavily lined. Mrs. Scamander was flanked by her husband and oldest son, whom were both smiling broadly in dark dress robes.

"Mum..." Newt said, exasperatedly. His ears had turned very pink, but he looked utterly delighted.

"And my new daughter..." She kissed Tina on the cheek. "You're so _beautiful_ , darling girl. Both of my boys, _married_. I don't believe it." The crowd started to buzz and talk around them, dispersing and laughing happily as they collected glasses of bubbling champagne.

"Give 'em some room to breathe. Congratulations."

Tina thanked them happily, her cheeks glowing. Elias Scamander placed his hand on his wife's shoulder, drawing her back in. His face was heavy set, with a long straight nose and deep wrinkles around his mouth. The hair, which had once been a dirty blond, was short and greying, but he was smiling kindly.

Theseus smirked, "Thought you were never going to tie the knot. How long were you two engaged ?"

"Since 1930. " Tina said, grinning, as she slipped her hand into the crook of Newt's arm.

Theseus made a low whistle, the white scar on his cheek stretching. "Edis had me picking out Cummerbunds for all the groomsmen within a week of proposing. Shame she couldn't be here- she couldn't take the time off at St. Mungo's. They're pretty rushed of their feet with a bout of Dragonpox. So are you going to stop chasing beasts and settle down now, huh?"

"You know I won't."

Tina gazed at her new husband, his parents and brother. He was red faced, clearly embarrassed by the attention, but the love between them was so evident. They all had a certain wildness in their look which drew them together. Her heart twinged bitter sweetly as she watched them.

"Mom and dad would have been really happy too." Queenie whispered, pulling Tina aside by her elbow. Her eyes were sparkling, voice breaking as she tugged her into a tight embrace. Jacob was smiling too as their eyes met over her shoulder. "It was such a beautiful service, Teenie. And all these _people._ " Queenie's own wedding to Jacob had consisted of just four people; they had eloped almost nine years ago.

"It was not _weird_ , Jacob!" She said sharply, and the man jumped in surprise.

Startled, Jacob stammered, "I was thinkin' about the little blue guys throwin' the rice. The leprechaun fellas."

" _Pixies_ ," Newt corrected with a lopsided grin. His family were engaged in conversation with an elderly witch and her granddaughter. Queenie giggled as Jacob's eyes followed the creatures, who seemed to have found more entertainment in chasing after a witch, pelting her with fistfuls of rice. A tired looking wizard pulled out his wand and was immobilising the winged beasts, one by one, as he dashed after them with an open cage in one hand.

"How are you feeling? I told you that you didn't have to come -" Tina asked with concern, but Queenie shook her head firmly, holding onto her husband.

"And miss my big sister's wedding? I'm fine, honey. Portkeys never agreed with me much. It's just that the baby ain't helpin'." She rubbed the small bump that was hidden by her loose silk dress.

"We can arrange a car, if you'd like. There's a village just past that valley." Suggested Newt.

"That's sweet, but I can handle just one more trip, honestly." Queenie said warmly.

* * *

The sun was setting rapidly as nightfall drew in, the air was warm and miles and miles and untouched moorland spread out before them. Wild flowers and moss crept up the rocks around the woven branches of the altar. The spindly chairs in front of it, now abandoned, were claimed by the tall grass. Wild fairies would shoot out of shrubs of heather every now and again like bright, glittering insects. Eventually, the golden horizon turned lilac and faded into a pale navy sky. Most guests were chatting, sipping elderflower champagne from tall glasses. By the buffet table, a group of sharp eyed Goblin were turning over the silverware in their long-fingered hands. But seeming to find nothing to complain about, they began to spear raw steaks onto their plates. Jacob was shocked to hear that the man he had been talking to about American non-magical community was a werewolf. Newt was quick to point out the half moon in the sky.

"He's really the gentlest sort of fellow - sells magical herbs in Diagon Alley. He gives me a good deal on Dittany." He reassured, waving to the man who was now speaking nervously with a man dressed in flamboyant magenta robes. Jacob, not understanding a word of this, continued to stare open-mouthed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Goblins and Elves, " Theseus called over the crowd, holding his wand to his throat. "...Please gather for the first dance of Mr and Mrs Newt Scamander!"

The crowd parted as Tina linked arms with Newt and they marched onto a more tame patch of wild grass. Music played softly, a familiar tune, slow and melodic. Newt placed his hand on his wife's waist, his heart thudding hard as they moved together in the stare of dozens of people.

"You look so beautiful," he said, whispering into her ear as they swayed steadily on the spot.

"Not so bad yourself." Tina breathed, light-headedly as they spun in a wide circle.

"Do you remember when we first danced to this song?"

"Yes. And you wouldn't kiss me." She teased, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Newt chuckled. "It would have been very ungallant of me."

They swirled around gracefully until the music faded and people began to clap as they held each other. Swiftly, their lips met in a kiss as he bent her down low to a tremendous wolf-whistle. They both grinned, looking embarrassed as people began to move in around them with their own partners. Tina caught Queenie's eye in a wink, and she swept forward to claim Newt and pull him into a swing dance. She laughed as her husband helplessly caught her eyes as he tried to keep up with her.

"May I have this dance?" Asked the wizard in magenta robes. Tina jumped in surprise, not seeing him approach - although she couldn't understand why she hadn't. Dumbledore's auburn hair and beard were pulled into a pony tail, though his facial hair was only just long enough to do so. His robes and pointed hat were covered in gold moons, the colours clashing severely with his red hair. The man's lips stretched into a benign smile as she outstretched her hand and began to twirl around with him. Newt had talked about Dumbledore a great deal, but she had never seen him in person before. But Tina knew instantly that she liked him very much, and he danced surprisingly well, ending with a kiss to the hand as he bowed low and departed into the crowd.

"What did Albus say to you?" Newt inquired, curiously as the extracted himself from his partner. Tina looked very pink in the face.

"He wanted to know where I'd acquired such a lovely frock." She giggled, watching the man retreat as he pulled an elderly witch into a dance. "He also told me that Queenie and Jacob's baby would be welcome at Hogwarts, when they are old enough. I don't know how he knew."

"That was nice of him," Newt said, impressed. Tina nodded in agreement, watching as the two kissed tenderly by the altar. " I might have mentioned it in a letter. He's been writing to Picquery for years about that silly law."

* * *

It wasn't until eleven that the celebrations subsided. Fully fed, and generously supplied with homemade alcohol, the babble of talk was reduced to a gentle buzz and tinkling of glasses. Tina felt drowsy, and her heels were beginning to rub. She and Newt had spoken to every guest, arm in arm, but now she just craved to be alone with him. She leaned her head wearily on Newt's shoulder as he stroked her hair at their table, every now and again pressing a kiss to it . It had been such a wonderful, _exhausting_ day.

Six long years of being engaged, and now she was married at last. They had travelled to distant corners of the earth, she had moved continents, and their home in Dorset was empty and awaiting their return. Would they take a Portkey back tonight? With her long dress, she was sure that she would trip upon landing on the doorstep. The whole family had been very evasive when she had tried to ask about how they would be returning later that evening. And there was the matter of ... _that_. Her stomach squirmed with butterflies. Newt was very proper, and even though they had been living together for a year , they owned separate beds. It had been difficult, frustrating...but perhaps tonight they could _finally_ try?

"Everybody, if I could have your attention..." The words washed over Tina, the voice was just so _soothing_... "Your Portkeys will be departing in ten minutes, but for now, please step back and let the bride and groom through."

"Ooh, he's so _beautiful_!"

Tina realised she had been dozing as jerked awake, feeling dazed. Newt was nudging her gently, pulling her to her feet with an encouraging smile. "Come on Tina, love, that's our queue."

The crowd seemed to be gathered in a half moon shape, which parted as the couple approached. A beautiful, snowy white hippogriff was being led into the field by Poppy Scamander. Tina's mouth popped open in surprise- it really was beautiful. As a stallion, it was much larger in size, but not any less graceful because of it. His neck was frilled with a spectacular ruff, though all of the feathers were silky smooth, speckled with flecks of black with amber eyes. The horse body was muscular , ending in a long, glossy tail that twitched from side to side.

"We're going by hippogriff?" she whispered, half-exasperated, half-amazed. Newt gave her a boyish grin, and he bowed low. Tina copied, and the hippogriff sank in an elegant bow on bended knees.

"How are you, Laszlo?" Newt came forward to stroke the beak of the hippogriff, who nuzzled him in recognition. The amber eyes followed Tina passively as she ran her hands through the feathers on his massive shoulders.

"Don't worry about your creatures, darling. I've got them under control. Just you have a nice honeymoon." Poppy said, pulling her son into a hug, and then Tina.

"Make sure you take a right when you see the sea. Lazslo knows where to go from Ivybridge. " Offered Elias, holding his wife firmly around the shoulder as she dabbed her eyes into a lace handkerchief and patted the great white flank.

Queenie bowed low as she approached before engulfing her sister in an embrace.

"Trust him, Teenie. And you be safe." She whispered into her ear. She produced a bouquet of roses from her wand. Tina hugged her hard. The crowd gathered behind her as she threw them into the air behind her. Albus Dumbledore , who had been scratching his nose, caught them deftly with the tips of his fingers. He smelled them, amidst a roar of delighted laughter, before presenting them to the elderly witch with grains of rice in her fascinator.

There was a huge cheer as Newt lifted Tina onto the back of the hippogriff, before jumping on himself as Lazlso bowed to let him mount.

"Hold tightly to the collar, I've got you." Tina reached forward and took hold of the golden chain around the creatures neck and he wrapped an arm firmly around her waist. With an uproar and much cheering, the sky full of white and gold sparks, they soared off into the moonlight.

* * *

 **(A/N: I HAD to do this. ;u; The next part will be smutty, but nicely so-be warned. They married in 1936 at Dartmoor, England.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Warning: sexual language/content. Read at your own discretion.)**

The night was still and calm as they ascended steadily higher into the sky. The breeze from the beating wings whipped their hair as they gained height, Newt's left arm was firmly wrapped around her midriff and below, the flickering lights and sounds of the celebrations grew more and more distant.

"You don't have to hold so tightly, try to relax." Said Newt, coaxing her fingers into a more natural position on the hippogriff's neck. He could feel her body tensing and her hard grip as he ran his hand over hers. Now that they were flying level, the gentle rush of air was incredibly pleasant and cool on their skin.

Tina took a deep breath, her sister's words drifting through her mind. _Trust him._

 _Of course I trust him,_ she thought, and reclining ever so slowly, she released her tight grasp and felt Newt's chest against her back. Her skin tingled as Newt pressed his lips to the nape of her exposed neck, and she looked out into the landscape soaring past. The moors were oddly silent as they sped over the thick shrubs and rocks below. Occasionally the moonlight would catch the outline of wild creatures as they roamed in the darkness, fleeing from the great shadow of the hippogriff. It really felt _free._

After a while, the landscape began to change, losing its dense wilderness to sparse, green land. In the distance the twinkling, rippling light told them that they were close to the ocean, and Laszlo took an easy turn as he soared towards a barren stretch of land on the coast.

"We're not going back to New York, are we ?" She called anxiously as the hippogriff passed any semblance of civilisation below and flew easily back towards the sea .

Newt laughed softly. "No, I don't think we could make it that far. Besides, you're starting to get chilly."

* * *

And as they drew nearer to the ocean, Laszlo descended smoothly past the rocky crags until the mismatchedfeet made contact with earth. They had landed in a small stretch of field, partially concealed by the rocky landscape around it. A fenced paddock overlooked the sea, and by it a winding set of wooden steps that disappeared onto the beach. Tina could smell the strong salty air, hear the soft lapping of water against the sand and whisper of the long grass as it rustled in the breeze. She looked at Newt, bemused. He slipped off the hindquarters of the hippogriff and moved over to help her down. Carefully, due to her dress, she swung her leg over the broad, feathery shoulders and was lifted onto the ground.

"That seems to have given your cheeks some colour." He said softly, lightly tracing her rosy cheeks with his fingers. "How was it?"

"Refreshing". Tina attempted to smooth her wild hair, her heart still beating hard in her chest from the adrenaline. "Where are we?"

"Tregantle Beach. I thought just for tonight, maybe we could try an ocean view." He explained, taking hold of the golden reins around the hippogriff's neck and leading him into the enclosure. "I have a friend at the ministry who was able to secure the area a half mile around. We're perfectly safe here. But just to be sure..." Newt said carefully, casting concealment charms around the paddock. Laszlo was drinking from a water trough, quite unconcerned, stretching out his large wings as they caught the moonlight. "Come, Tina."

She took his outstretched hand as he led her down the wooden steps. As they wended their way downhill, she saw lots of glimmering lights as though small fires had been ignited along the beach. The jars of magical flame burned brightly, half buried in the sand and perched on jagged rocks like little glowing lanterns. Tina's heel sunk into a patch of wet sand, and she yelped in surprise as Newt swept her off her feet and carried her in his arms.

"I wouldn't want your lovely dress to get ruined." He smiled gently, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pools of water brimming with crabs and strange antennaed creatures were illuminated along the way, the tide lapping mildly along the coast. In a sandy nook, Tina realised that the strange white shape against the cliff face was a tent, the lights shining like beacons towards it.

"Oh Newt...it's stunning. " Tina breathed, awed as she gazed at its simple beauty. They were surrounded by nature, a cosy hideaway by the sea, hidden and so _wonderfully_ alone. She studied his lovely face, feeling his hard breathing as she nestled into his chest. As they drew closer, Tina noticed that the words ' _Just married'_ had been written in the sand. Numerous seashells enclosed the sweet phrase in a heart, and something caught in her throat. Tightening her grasp around Newt, her lips parted in a soft exhalation of happiness, she kissed his chest as she was carried over the threshold.

Their lips touched sweetly as Newt set her down onto a dark oak floor. As with most wizarding tents, this one had too been enlarged magically. It was perfectly warm and dry, a seaside cottage in miniature; yet it was one of the most elegant ones she had seen. Everything was ivory, except for the dark wood of the bed frame and dining table where stood a large vase of wild flowers. A large bathroom and tub was visible just behind a back wall, and Tina's eyes fell onto two cases of luggage at the foot of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Newt asked, watching her trail her hands along the silk bed sheets.

"I feel... perfectly happy." She sighed, meeting his gaze steadily.

"And you're not tired?"

"Not anymore." Tina said with a shy smirk, biting her lip.

Newt ears turned red again, and he slowly stepped towards her and drew her close. His fingers skimmed idly along her back, and he surveyed her appreciatively. "This dress is very pretty."

It fell just above her ankles, elegantly embroidered with flowers. The sleeves and back were made of white, light chiffon which hinted subtly at the lines of her shoulder blades. Her heart pounded hard as he traced the dip in her spine through the material.

"You can't imagine how difficult it was to wait for this moment. Until I could really say that I deserved you." Slowly, his hands moved around to her waist, and he discovered a zipper.

"I think I have _some_ idea." Tina grinned. It was quite true. They had come dangerously close to the territory in the past, but Newt's self-restraint had proved both a blessing and a curse. She could sense the trepidation in his caresses melting, and she gave him the permission he craved in the guise of a kiss.

"I love you." Tina whispered when they broke apart. and she was taken aback by the desire ignited in his eyes.

Newt tugged the zipper slowly so that the teeth gave way, inch by inch. "I love you too, Tina." The dress slipped over her hips, falling to the floor around her ankles. She stepped out of her dress, and met Newt's eyes shyly as she heard his gasp of surprise.

"No..no bra?" He murmured, impressed, and his cock twitched as he ran his fingers over the white lace underwear. "You're beautiful, Tina. Truly, utterly beautiful ..."

Tina's body was lean and slim- the few curves she had were minimal, but she did not feel embarrassed as she stood in his loving gaze. Exposed? Yes, that was undeniable. But she had not felt more feminine than she did as Newt's hands skimmed along her waist and to her breasts, eyes hungrily moving over her womanly assets. They were small and perky, her nipples dark and hardening under his gentle touch. She ached to touch him too, and she unravelled his bow tie as they kissed passionately, her fingers finding the buttons of his dress robes. Newt pulled away for breath, allowing Tina to remove his jacket and shirt. She followed the path of muscle and scars eagerly, wanting to commit every inch of that marked flesh to memory.

"I...I know it's not pretty." Newt conceded, his skin prickling under her explorative touch. Her dark eyes locked him in an intense gaze.

"I was just thinking," Tina said earnestly, "how lucky I am to have a husband so brave." In a sweet gesture, she kissed the dark burn on his chest and shoulder that she knew had been from a Chinese Fireball. He sighed in relief, kicking off his shoes and backing her into the soft bed. The realisation of just how much he had been holding back startled her, as his hands ran along her body, over her long legs and returning to caress her breasts as they kissed passionately. Tina's breaths were short and ragged as she marvelled at his tenderness, seeing -or rather feeling- his libido unfurl above her. Her hands moved over his muscular back, his narrow hips, under the waistband of his trousers...

She inhaled with a soft gasp as Newt shifted forward in response, and she felt something _hard_ and shielded by fabricpress against her inner thigh.

"Are you okay?" Newt whispered, apprehensive, pausing above her to stroke her cheek.

Tina closed her parted lips. "It's just... it was a bit of a surprise that was all. I've never even... I've not even _seen_..."

"I'm sorry." He said meekly. "I want you to be comfortable. You have to tell me if you are not ready or -"

"No!" Tina interrupted, loudly and she flushed as her voice faultered. "No...please... I _really_ want to. But I want to _see_..I want to see all of you."

Smiling, Newt rolled onto his back as she sat up slowly. He watched her intently, appreciating the candlelight on her physique which cast it in flattering shadow. Tina trailed a forefinger slowly between his collar bone, pressing a kiss against his throat, and working down towards the trail of hair south of his bellybutton . Her eyes moved curiously, steadily, to the hard bulge that pushed against his trousers. Fingers trembling slightly, she ran her hand along Newt's thigh and towards the fastening, fumbling to open it. He held her shaking fingers between his, and brought his lips to kiss her knuckles.

"It's just me, Tina." Newt reassured her, and together, they undid the button and pulled the zipper. She bit her lip as she saw his manhood gloriously outlined by the linen, and loosening Newt's grip, carefully peeled back the underwear and pulled it down his thighs. She lifted each of his ankles in turn as she completely stripped him of his clothes.

 _Oh. It's not that scary,_ Tina thought, drinking in the sight of his beautiful body. There was nothing particularly angular about him, and there was a surprising softness in all of his muscle and form. She realised that she must have been making him nervous, because his hands twitched at his sides, as though he longed to cover himself in the sheets. "Even more handsome than I had imagined. May I...?"

Newt's lips jerked into a reluctant smile as Tina's hand trailed up his inner thigh, gazing at him questioningly "Yes." He whispered.

Carefully, she stroked the shaft with her index finger, taken aback by how smooth the skin was there. It was a nice size too, she thought - though really she had nothing to compare it with. She grasped it in her hand, tentatively, and circled the tip with one finger. Tina knew she had hit a sensitive spot when Newt's body tensed, and he moaned involuntarily through his teeth. His lip was indented where he had bitten it, trying to restrain his cry. His cock pulsed hard in her hand, and she felt a strange pride as she managed to replicate the experiment a second time.

 _Newt is adorable when he is turned on._

"L-like this." He stuttered, not able to withstand that particular exercise for much longer. Enclosing his hand around hers, he stroked it gently up and down until she understood. Feeling powerful, Tina continued to do what Newt had shown her, and she watched his expression changed with the pace she set. She could sense that it felt good, because his chest was rising and falling rapidly, seeming to grow even more hard in her hands. In a bold move, she bent over him, kissing and nipping the flesh between his prominent hipbones, moving swiftly to kiss him at the exposed tip...

"N-no, Tina. Please." Newt begged. Tina released him, feeling slightly hurt, but she understood as she studied his face. He looked very dazed, though his eyebrows were furrowed in an attempt to regain his composure. "That was...exceptional...but I don't want it to end just yet."

"I was enjoying that." Tina pouted in a small voice, making him laugh as he sat up gingerly.

"Me too, dear." He said, tucking her unruly hair behind her ear."But we have plenty of time to do that, and I .. I really was hoping that we could make love tonight."

" _Oh..."_ Tina stammered, her cheeks heating with pleasure. _Make love_.

 **(A/N: I hope you enjoyed the foreplay. There will be more soon. It didn't feel right to make this one long chapter. Plus I'm kinda sick right now. So please, stay tuned and don't forget to R+R.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Newt began to kiss her, moving at an achingly, slow, sweet pace down her body. Reclining, she tossed her head back and submitted herself to his lips. _This is it. In the name of Merlin, let this go right._

His hair caught the amber light as she ran her hands through it, and he paused at her breasts, kissing each one in turn. An unexpected shiver swept over her as his lips brushed over her nipples, his breath hot against her skin. It really hadn't occurred to her it would feel like _this,_ that her whole body could respond so keenly to the gentlest of touches. Newt ran his hands along her waist, to her hips, her skin tingling and responding to every caress. She felt the strong pulsing of her heartbeat _everywhere,_ thrumming in her ears, between her legs... So desperately she wanted to cross them, to satisfy the ache, but Newt was positioned between her thighs, keeping her in place.

" _Ah_..." Tina sighed softly. His fingers were trailing delicately along her inner thigh, over her underwear. She gasped as he brushed over her clitoris through the lace, and her hands furled in the sheets as she endeavoured to absorb the pleasure. Though the contact was accidental, it had been so intense, and unexpected, that she knew it would consume her if she let it. The witch didn't know if her body could take it, if it was capable of release. She was so _tense_ , in all the right places.

"You are very alluring like this," he admitted in a low whisper. His eyes followed her slender body as it heaved and bowed to his touch, and he grinned. "I am completely under your spell, Mrs. Scamander."

"You're... _you're ridiculous_." Besides, I think it's the other way around." Tina laughed, biting her lip as his fingers brushed once again over that sweet spot. This time, he had meant to, and carefully he pushed against the fabric to trace his fingertip slowly up the parting as he planted kisses along her stomach.

"I'm going to take these off now." Newt breathed, and helpfully she lifted her hips as he slid them down over her slender legs. Covertly, she watched him, seeing his lips part as he saw _all_ of her. His erection was becoming unbearable, need threatening to overwhelm him. Intoxicated, he ran his fingers though the tightly curled, dark pubic hair and trailed them down. Tina drew her breath in sharply as he found her clitoris, which pulsed and ached uncomfortably against his fingertips. Inspired by her reaction, Newt continued to circle the curious little bump, feeling her legs shaking beneath him. He watched as his wife trembled and moaned under his inexpert touch, completely enthralled by her expression. In an abrupt cry, the control Tina had been clinging onto collapsed in a deep, hard, gratifying release. Shocked, she threw her head back as her orgasm throbbed and faded, and slowly she met Newt's fascinated gaze. He seemed quite as surprised as she was at how quickly her body had given in.

"I must remember that." He murmured, kissing her sweetly on the lips. Tina responded warmly, exhaustedly, pulling his face to hers in desperate gratitude. Newt kissed her inner thigh as her muscles relaxed. Delicately, he explored further down, parting her labia with ease. She was very warm and silky to the touch, and carefully he aligned his body more naturally with hers, so that their eyes met. In an unspoken, tender expression of their love, they kissed, and ever so slowly, Newt eased himself into her.

 _"Ah...!"_ They sighed in unison, Newt at the incredible sensation which wrapped around him, and Tina with discomfort as she felt her hymen break. She closed her eyes, absorbing the pain.

"Did I hurt you?" He breathed heavily, easing out of her gently.

"N-no. It just feels really good." She reassured him, stroking his face as he smiled back at her. _It doesn't hurt that bad, really. This is for Newt._

Steadily they moved at first, learning to accommodate the extra limbs, to find the best angle and grip. Tina accidentally poked him in the eye as reach out to push the hair back from his face, and they laughed together with nervous excitement. Sweat collected at Newt's brow as he found his a rhythm that suited him, hitting her deeply inside, and tentatively she responded. Experimentally, Tina wrapped her arms around his neck and hooked her legs around his lower back, forcing his hips closer into her. She groaned at the sensation of fullness, and Newt exhaled deeply, pleasurably, above her. He would kiss and caress whatever part of her body he could reach, respond to her movements, trying to stimulate her further. Soon, she learned to ignore the odd sensation in her lower belly, and she felt aroused by seeing what her body was doing to her husband. More than anything, Tina wanted for Newt to take what he needed. Her wonderful, kind, loving partner - one who had given her such incredible happiness- was holding back once again for her.

"Please, Newt...do...do what feels good. For you.. I trust you." She whispered, breathily, as he paused and pulled out of her, still hard.

He looked shyly at her, trying to steady his shallow breaths. "There's..there's perhaps something I 'd like to try."

"Just show me what to do." Tina urged.

Newt took her hands and sat her up. He bit his lip. "I want you to face the other way."

" _Oh.._ okay _. "_ Tina said, shifting carefully so that she was kneeling with her back to him. Her spine tingled as he kissed along her back and shoulder blades, his hands running down her breasts and taking hold of her hips. Gently, he lowered her onto her hands and knees as he bent over her, pulling back her hips sharply against him.

"Very good, Tina. Now... I don't think I can last long this way. It might be a little intense." He murmured, and with more ease this time, he found her entrance and pushed deeply into her with a satisfied sigh. "You feel _so_ wonderful."

He stroked down her spine, curving his hands over her waist and began to move. Tentatively, she pushed back against the rhythm so that each thrust was wonderfully fulfilling.

"A-ah..h-harder, Newt..." Tina pleaded, her cheeks reddening with the force of it. There was a slow climb within her, each movement building upon the last. Her body was aching strangely, full of sensation. Newt obliged, but unexpectedly, he pushed firmly on her shoulders so that her right cheek was pressed against the pillow. She gasped, and briefly he stroked her cheek and swept the hair obstructing her eye. Newt leant over her, his body pressing more completely against her as planted a hand firmly beside her and moved hard against her. This was _animalistic._ It was wild, and Tina loved it. It was almost too much.

"Oh Tina...I'm going to..." Newt breathed, and his breath hitched as he stilled, an orgasm overtaking him.

 _No, please... just a little more_ Tina begged internally, but she felt the grip on her waist slip, and feeling completely drained, Newt pressed his lips to her bare back before pulling away. She felt a little sore as he withdrew and something trickled down her thigh.

 _Well maybe tomorrow... once is quite enough_... Tina thought as he collapsed down next to her on the pillow. To see Newt like this was a much better feeling, her heart expanding with the love she felt as she admired his beautiful, exhausted face.

"I love you, Tina. That was..."

"... _great._ I know." She said, leaning forward to kiss him on the lips.

Tentatively, she felt between her legs with her fingers. It felt wet and strangely sticky. Her stomach felt oddly empty, and the ache that had brought her so close to the edge was ebbing away.

"I think I'm bleeding." Tina said, nervously. The sheets were quite a mess now. She reached for the bedside table, where she would usually keep her wand before realising she had packed it earlier that day in her trunk.

"I - I heard that happens, the first time." Newt said, his voice slightly hoarse as he regained his breath. He reached for his jacket and pulled out the mother of pearl wand from his inside pocket.

" _Tergio,"_ he muttered, pointing it at the sheets, and they were as clean and white as they had ever been.

"Here, you need to lay down."He kissed the back of her hand, eyes travelling down her body, between her legs. It was rather... _arousing_ to see his wife this way. She was glowing, her hair unruly and mussed up. She complied, wincing as she did so, and moved up to snuggle on his chest. "I'm glad we waited. It was worth every second. Thank you."

"For what?" Tina mumbled, feeling utterly contented. She ran her fingers over Newt's chest, savouring the moment.

"For giving me the best gift of all. _You_."

"So corny, Mr. Scamander."

Newt chuckled, "Perhaps just a little. But I mean it." And he kissed her hair. Before long, slow deep breathing told him that his wife had fallen asleep, and he too gave into his dreams.

* * *

Golden light was illuminating the ivory canvas ceiling. The candles had long since burnt out, and now the summer sunrise was filling the ocean air with an amber glow. Outside, the sound of sea birds and waves surrounded the little white tent, pulling Tina into consciousness. She rolled over, stretching out for the warm body sleeping beside her. A smile tugged at her lips. He was gloriously naked, his back freckled and lined. Tenderly she nuzzled into him and he exhaled heavily in response. Tina rarely woke up before Newt. Perhaps their exertions had made him tired. She snaked her hands around his ribs, along his stomach, to his hips...

 _Oh. Well, atleast one part of Newt is awake._

She grinned against his shoulder blade, kissing him, and he rolled over to face her with his eyes still closed.

"Good morning." Tina said coyly, as he peeped open his eyes a fraction. Slowly, he smiled back at her.

"Morning." He yawned, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking about how I could wake you up." Tina said quietly, her hands trailing along his waist and to his hips. Newt blinked, stunned by her kittenish expression. Images of their wedding night flashed though his mind and he turned pink, as she kissed him, their hands exploring each other in the dawn light.

* * *

"You really don't have to take that, Tina."

Tina paused, holding a small glass bottle in her palm. Her eyes were wide and bright as she surveyed her husband, who was buttoning up his shirt as he watched her draw up from her trunk. She had already dressed in a light tunic and grey pants, their wedding dress and robes packed delicately back into their cases. Along with the glass bottle, she had removed her wand and tucked it into her back pocket. The potion was bright pink with a golden stopper and very thin slanting letters along the label. She wrapped her fingers around it, nervously. They hadn't talked about when, or if, they would have a family. Newt had always referred to his creatures as his children, and unsure how he felt, she decided that she should acquire some contraception before their honeymoon.

"But what we did.. I mean..." Tina said, quietly, her eyes meeting his cautiously. "What if we made a baby, Newt?"

"Then I would consider myself to be a very lucky man." Newt said, seriously, and he strode over to her and kissed her cheek. He wrapped his fingers around hers for a while, thinking how best to say what he wanted to say.

"I understand if you want to wait. It is not my decision," he explained, "but please do not feel like you must. Magic doesn't always mix well in these matters."

Tina was surprised, and she hesitated. Neither of them were getting any younger, after all. And she knew that he was thinking about Queenie and Jacob's own struggle to conceive. Her sister, scared to be discovered married to a NoMaj, had relied on this potion for years. Perhaps there was something in what Newt had said after all, though she would never dare to communicate this to Queenie.

"Come have breakfast near the paddock." He suggested, drawing away. "I'll put the tea on."

Sweetly, he kissed her cheek and ducked out of the tent into the morning light. With a half-sigh, Tina tucked the potion back into her case, following him out onto the sunny shore.

* * *

 **(A/N: Sorry if this is TMI. I haven't really wrote a scene like this before. I kind of wanted Tina to be 'the giver' that she supposedly is, and I wanted it to be a little awkward and quick. It was their first time, afterall. I'm also kinda lol'ing at Newt's favourite position. May continue if people request it to be continued.)**


End file.
